A Secret Should Stay A Secret
by alexia1012
Summary: Mia Thompson , a girl with a secret, the social reget, has a past she alway hides. When the her new chemistry teacher is actual reason for her past. She has to do her best to stop his plan for world domination. Or the world will fall to it's feet... but to do so her B.F.F's must find out about her past and break her number 1 rule: " A secret should stay a secret."
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story...ENJOY!**

* * *

He should have killed me that day... I should be dead but I'm not... he hurt me... he tore me apart inside... but he didn't kill me that day... instead he let me live with the pain... the nightmares...

I wake up every night gasping for air, the pillow filled with sweat and tears. Every night the events replay in my head... the voices...

The voices... the shouting... whispering... noises... the gun shoot.

The gun shoot... that moment replays through me head... every thing crystal clear... and its like watching a parade everything unfolding in front of me and nothing I can do to stop it...

Now I know why... why he didn't kill me... he wanted me to live with the pain... the torture because he knew...he knew it who hurt me more than anything he could do.

But I won't let him win... I will start a new life... a new identity... But what every the cost he won't win... Kowalski won't win...

* * *

**I was short I apologize about that... But how was it? REVIEW!**


	2. New Teacher

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Class, my name is and you can address me only as sir."

I stared at him. He didn't change a bit. He looks exactly the same, the same blue eyes that could find anything, pitch black hair that looked like a void, thin figure that people underestimated, same black suit and the same voice the same one that haunts my dreams.

He still didn't notice me because he just continued with the lesson. After a little while of the lecture, I zoned out of the class thinking how he found me. What is he going to do to me. If he knows its me. The bell snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly gathered books, but then realized that the class had left for lunch and I was alone with him. But he wasn't looking at me, he was reading a newspaper. I tried to creep out without him noticing me but, like I said before, he can see anything.

"It's good to see you again Raven..." he trailed on. I didn't turn around just stopped. I could feel he was about to continue, when I heard:

"Mia, there you are." She, one of my best friends said. "Guys! There she is!"

"I'm not Raven..." I said turning to face him, to stare into his eyes. "Not anymore..." I turned to my friends and walked to lunch.

* * *

"Don't you guys think the new chemistry teacher is hot." I choked on my sandwich at what Ember said. She might be my best friend but she is crazy. She is blonde and loved explosions.

"Ember. Your crazy." My other best friend, Kenny said. I have known Kenny since the fifth grade. He has black hair, blue eyes and is the tallest of all of us. He sort of mad scientist cause he can make inventions out of anything.

"What do you think, Mia?" The last of us, Percy asked. Percy is the youngest of us all. He was also the cutest in the entire school. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can we not talk about it?" I asked focusing on my food.

"Nope." Lizzy replied.

I was about say something when I heard my classmate say:

"Hey Mia, you've got detention."

"What? By who?"

" ."

* * *

**How was it? And I'm out of the hospital!**

**-Alexia1012.**


	3. Detention

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

I walked down the empty school halls to 'Detention'.I knew that today nobody but me got detention. On my way to detention I stopped at my locker, if I was going to go through a hole hour with Kowalski than I needed some moral support. I put my books in and took out my charm, the same charm my brother gave me... before...

I reached the hall and took in a big sigh. This is it. _Knock, Knock, knock._

"Come in." I entered and saw the blank room with the man who haunted my dreams sitting next to the desk. I took a seat in the middle. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and seeing me, Kowalski folded it and looked at me dead in the eye. I heard one word repeat in my head, _Revenge_...

A smile formed on his face as he looked at me, examining everything that changed over the years.

"What do you want?" I asked him, not trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"All I wanted to see was my favorite student and how she is doing." He said getting up and walking towards me. His had a tinge of humour, which was scary.

"No good thanks to you" I muttered under my breath. He just laughed at that and then moved to grab my desk. His hands on the corners of my desk he leaned in, until I could feel his breath on my ear.

"And I also came here to see what I could do to make it worse." He said, his voice dropping below a whisper and sending chills though my spine. "And I think you should leave.." He continued, standing straighter looking at me in the eye. "your friend might need your help in a while." He smiled. My eyes widened as I said:

"What did you do?"

"Let just say, you won't be seeing your friend for a long time." I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

I called my friend and asked them if they were home, if they were okay. Kenny and Ember were okay, but when I called Percy, I hated my self for being his friend.

"M..Mia...help" I heard Percy cry in the phone.

"Don't worry Percy, I will be there in a minute." I said worried like hell.

"Oka - WHO ARE YOU? LEAVE ME ALONE! MIA HELP!" Percy screamed.

I reached Percy's house so I heard what he said. I stormed in and I instantly regretted it. I saw my friends limp body right infront of me. I couldn't control myself. I punch the wall with all my strength and saw a paper on the wall. I picked up the paper and saw the words written on it and knew I had to kill him:

**Did that make it worse?  
-K**

He was dead, he was going to die, I was going to kill him... enough if I die myself.

* * *

**How was it? Review!  
-Alexia1012**


	4. Big bro

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

I ran home. I couldn't take it. First my brother four years ago, now my friends. No, if he wants to hurt me he could just put me out of my misery. But like my brother always said, it was either Rico or Skipper who would do the dirty work, never Kowalski. I still remember when I first meet the team...

* * *

_" Men, Up and front! we have a guest." The leader, Skipper, barked. He was a little short for his age, with blue eyes and jet black hair, which was cut in a military type hairstyle. Something about him screamed leadership and conduct. It could have been the way he stands, the way he is never tired, I would never know._

_"Who is it Skipper?" Kowalski asked. There was a way he talked that told me he was polish and that I could trust him, but not now, not every again._

_"'ipper w'o 's th't?" The weapons expert, Rico, asked. Rico might look like a maniac on the outside but he had a heart of gold and he was a great cook._

_" Men, this is Ra-" Skipper was interrupted by my brother, Private._

_"RAVEN!" My big bro, Private, took me in a huge bear hug. Private was the best big bro in the world. Once he was babysitting me when uncle Nigel had gone on a business trip and he took me every where.  
I heard someone cough and I turned to see Rico and Kowalski staring with a confused expression. Skipper had a knowing smirk on his face._

_"Oh guys, this is my little sister, Raven."_

* * *

I woke up in the morning and examined the note more closely. Then I found something I didn't see before, it was an address and a time. It was so small I had to use a microscope.

**42nd street, warehouse.  
4000 hrs, 13th August.  
See you there...**

* * *

**Review?**


	5. The Park

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

Today is the 12th. So I had about 24 hours. I got a text from Ember, she needed to talk to me. I texted her to meet me at the park. The Central Park.

An hour later I was with my best friend, sitting on the bench next to the pound. We sat I silence for a while. I broke it

"How are you taking it?" The whole school knew about what happened to Percy. His parents told the police and they are searching for the murderer, who they wouldn't find, who I was meeting tomorrow.

"Better..." Ember said. The edges of her eyes started to water. "Who... who would do this Mia? Who would hurt our Percy?" Her voice cracked.

I couldn't tell her what I knew. I couldn't so I did what I do best. I lied. " I don't now Ember. I just don't know."

She then narrowed her eyes, but not at me, at something else. "Look is that Kenny... and Mr. Kowalski." Now I was worried. What was my best friend doing with my worst enemy. Looking where she was starring and it was indeed those two. And it looked like they were arguing. I needed to know on what.  
I got up and ran to them. I reached them and my mind was overcome with anger. Anger on Kowalski, anger on Kenny for taking to him. Anger controlled my legs while I ran, Anger controlled my hands as I pinned Kenny to a tree and said:

"How could you!?" I demanded. "How do you know him!?" I pointed to an amused Kowalski.

"He's my father..."

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Heart Break

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

No, it can't be true... it can't. I wouldn't believe it for a second. "You're lying..." I said with as much courage I could muster.

"Now why don't you two talk about this and I'll go." Kowalski said. Then he moved towards my ear and whispered, "See you soon..." And then he was gone.

"Mia, I'm sorry..." Kenny trailed on, I could hear the sadness in his voice. The sadness touched my heart, I felt it. But I wouldn't fall for it. Not again.

"If you know who I really am then don't call me, Mia." I said starring at him straight in the eye. It hurt when I saw tears form in his eyes, but this was for his own good, I need to make sure he has no relationship with me, if I could do that he wouldn't get hurt. And I wouldn't live with the pain. "You don't have the right." And then I left.

* * *

I ran so fast that I didn't even hear him. I didn't care what he said. If I was gonna face Kowalski tonight, I needed backup and I knew the place to get it. I made it to the edge of the park and called a cab, texted Ember I had an emergence and called a friend or you could call him a friend.

_"This is Peter. Can I help you?"_

"Can it Red One. I need the Doctor."

_"Oh, it's you. I will give you an appointment after three weeks."_

"I need to see him know! It's Kowalski. I'll be there in a minute, tell him to be expecting me." I didn't wait for an answer, because I'm here.

* * *

_Knock,Knock. _"Coming, coming.." The door opened and standing there was Red One, A scowl in his pale face, His red hair falling on his face which he quickly tucks under his ear. "Oh, come in the doctor has been expecting you."

"Nice suit by the way." I said with a smirk, to annoy him. I know how much he hates the red suit the D.B. makes everyone wear.

To annoy me, he smirks back and says, "Thanks, I just got it dry cleaned."

I was about to saw something, when I realized we had reached. He cleared the the way and headed away, but not before whispering "Good luck." And I went in. In a second I was staring into the dark blue eyes of the one and only Doctor Davis Blowhole.


	7. Blowhole and Hans

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

Dr. Blowhole was a man of many qualities. He was smart, handsome and a cyborg. He had a metal eye. I also owed him one, he took me in when Kowalski killed everyone I knew. He hated Kowalski as much as I did. He trained me when I was 11 and last year when I was 15, he sent me away. But I visited him. Every month. He saw me, smiled and gestured to a chair next to him. I took the chair.

"Good to see you." He said. "Would you like some tea?" His eyes moved up for a second and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I got up and twisted it in a painful position. But it felt like my attacker wasn't affected by it, instead he laughed. I knew that laugh.

"Hans?" I asked confused.

"Who else?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Hans was an enemy of the Penguins, but when they died he helped Blowhole raise me. I let go of him and he takes a seat next to me. "So what's up?" I told them about everything, about Peter, about Kenny, about the note. Both faces showed concentration, then Blowhole spoke.

"You go in alone... But the second thing get out of control, we ambush the building. Understand?" I nodded thinking about the plan.

"But what if he dose something else?" I asked. Blowhole raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Like, if he hurts my friends or he's not there..., Private said that he never dose his dirty work by himself."

"If it's you... he would do it himself."

* * *

I took a cab to the warehouse and I was about to enter but stopped a step short as one thought sounded through my head.

"What if I die?"


	8. Memories

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

I entered the room, that thought filling my head. A little voice whispering in my ears. _You won't win. You can't. And how can you trust Hans, he hurt your brother and his team. Same thing for Blowhole. You should just give up. You should join your brother in the little H.Q in the sky._ It had a point. But I moved all of those thoughts to the back of my head and focused on the dark room. I should have brought flashlight, it was dark. Then I thought of my brother. How he used to read me stories when I went to bed every night until he...

* * *

_"Private, could you read me that story?" He smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling even more than normal._

_"And which one do you want to hear about?" He asked sitting on the chair next to my bed._

_"The one about the penguins." I said, excited and really happy. His face lit up with realization._

_"Okay, once-" He was interrupted by a cough. Looking up I saw Skipper. He came in the room examining everything._

_"Aren't you a little old for bedtime stories." He asked not looking at me, but I could tell it was for me._

_"No you're never to old." I was so naïve at that time. Skipper looked at me, then at my brother. He said:_

_"I can see the family resemblance."_

* * *

I silently chuckled at that memory. I was 11 at the time. Okay, back to the pitch black room. I looked around, trying to make out anything. Then the lights turned on.


	9. BFF and a shocker

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and I've decide to add a part at every A.N that gas a song of the day.  
****Todays song is Just a Dream cover by Sam Tsui Ft Christina Grimme. ENJOY!**

* * *

The Light blinded me a little while. When I could see clear, I saw I was in the middle of the warehouse. I was empty with nothing, but a few boxes. The walls were a dull grey with a hint to red, which I think is blood. I looked around before inwardly sighing, thinking where in the world is Kowalski. He should be here. He should be kicking my but or blasting me with on of his invention. He should be doing something. Then I heard footsteps behind me, but it wasn't Kowalski. If it had been Kowalski, I wouldn't hear footsteps.

I turned around and face Hans, who was ordering the other to search the room. After a while, I heard a scream, or make that two screams. I ran past Hans toward the noise. I saw in the corner of the room a group of Blowhole's Lobsters had gathered. I pushed them away and I saw my BFF, Ember, tied to a chair, looking like she went through hell and back. Attached to her was a note, but I would read it later. I needed to get my friend out of here.

"M-mia..." Ember trailed on. I untied her and she both hugged like there is no tomorrow. For a second, I was more worried about tomorrow.

"It's ok, Ember. It's ok." I cooed she and then nodded to Hans, he nodded back understanding towards what I meant.

* * *

"Read it." Blowhole insisted as he paced the room. We had brought Ember to his H.Q and she had asked questions that I painfully had to answer. Questions about Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. When we got back Hans told Blowhole everything that happened. Now we were in the lab and I still hadn't read the letter.

"Fine, fine, I'll read it." I said grabbing it. I opened it and what I read could have given me a heart attack.

**There not dead, Raven. One's in Spain, one's in England and one's in New York.  
****Find them, but they won't remember you. Not a bit.**

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story, but expect a sequel soon. Review!**


End file.
